Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/15 May 2012
11:19 Hey, Evan. 11:19 Got to go 11:19 K 11:20 Hmm...I never got to tell him about LoRW. :( 11:21 ? 11:21 He was like our best friend, but then he left! :D 11:21 I mean, :'( 11:22 How tragic... 11:22 Yeah. :/ 11:23 Why did he leave? 11:23 Because he thought he was better than all of us. 11:24 I mean, he was fed up with us. 11:24 Was he angry at Wikia? 11:25 You see, he was a self proclaimed expert but didn't understand that he had a superior knowledge than others and got mad at us for not knowing as much as he did in certain fields. 11:26 Pretty much. Truly, he was a misunderstood genius. 11:26 Who misunderstood. 11:27 I seem to recall he went on Chat and insulted everyone before he left. :P 11:27 What did he do exactly? He Pmed me once saying he would show us all.. 11:29 Ehh...look through his contributions. There should be a couple talk pages (on articles) that stand out. 11:30 But if you don't want to waste the time, Talk:Rock Raiders 11:30 and Talk:Alexia Sanister 11:30 I mean, Talk:Alexis Sanister ;) 11:31 (eyeroll) :P 11:31 He's one of those... 11:31 :) 11:31 I knew him. 11:31 Well, he sounded familiar. 11:33 I like Jedimca0's response. It's perfect for him. :P 11:33 On which page? 11:35 Hey 11:35 Hola 11:36 Hey Mr. M :D 11:36 Hi, Makuta and Minifigure. 11:36 Hello 11:38 Hello, Cligra 11:38 Hey, Drew 11:38 Hey, Mr.M 11:38 Hey 11:39 Hai 11:39 Hey, Evan 11:40 Hey :D 11:41 hey 11:41 Hey 11:41 Hello Mr.Brick. 11:41 Hi. 11:41 I'm here 11:41 Hello again! 11:42 Heyo, Boba 11:42 Hey BF2 11:42 Hey. 11:42 cligra pm me please.It's important. 11:42 Hey, Mr.B 11:42 Done, Brick. :/ 11:43 ok 11:43 Cligra PM. 11:44 Any personal LEGO news/MOCs for anyone? 11:44 No 11:44 Cligra 11:44 Link to that competition please 11:44 Sure... Gimme a sec. 11:46 Brickiforums/Community/Monthly MOC Competition 11:46 Erm 11:46 Invalid link 11:46 Hm. 11:46 Ah. Forum:Brickiforums/Community/Monthly MOC Competition 11:47 The name's not ridiculously long at all. 11:47 That Pod is nice 11:48 Agreed. 11:48 In response to your previous question, I'm working on a prototype LEGO record player. 11:49 Cool 11:49 I think I'll have to file down a part to work for the needle, sadly. 11:50 Bah 11:51 Cache still won't update for monobook... :I 11:52 Be back 11:52 K 11:54 I'm bored.. 12:00 Back 12:00 K 12:00 Not much happened while you were away, as I'm sure you can see. :P 12:05 Yeah 12:05 Hi 12:06 Hi. 12:07 hi 12:07 12:07 Anyone here a fan of ninjago?? 12:07 Not really 12:08 what doo u like ? 12:08 Hai. 12:09 Boo! I'm here 12:09 hi 12:09 Ah, to sit here and chat on a glitchy iPad. 12:09 ahahah 12:10 tht sucks 12:11 Hey 12:15 o/ 12:15 HI. 12:15 *Hi 12:16 Got to go. 12:16 bye 12:16 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/323527 12:16 bye 12:16 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/322322 12:16 MR minifig! 12:16 look at this 12:16 Bye 12:17 :D 12:17 nice, huh? 12:18 Yea! 12:18 so you have him too? 12:18 (cuz of ur avvie 12:19 Yep 12:19 That is good :D 12:19 I'm quite in to building vignettes 12:19 Hey 12:20 o/ 12:20 <717dif> Hi any one that is not in my friends list that wants to be in it here is the link User:717dif 12:21 You say that too much :| 12:21 Hi 12:21 Yes 12:21 Yes he does 12:21 <717dif> Ok I won't 12:22 I'm not saying stop, but please stop doing so often, yeah no? 12:22 <717dif> Got you 12:22 Hello, yet again. 12:22 <717dif> Hi 12:23 Hi 12:25 <717dif> Hi knight 12:25 <717dif> hoe are ypu 12:25 <717dif> you 12:25 Hi 12:27 / 12:27 Hello. 12:27 <717dif> Hi 12:27 <717dif> Hi all of you so much plp going to the chat 12:28 I hate monobook. 12:29 hello 12:29 'Ello everyone! o/ 12:29 <717dif> hi soh pm 12:30 User_blog:Evanf/Not_going_to_be_on_as_much 12:34 :0 12:34 What? 12:35 I can't, but I will still be on here a lot. 12:35 Sorry... 12:36 I was logged out. 12:36 Forum:Request_for_removal_of_rights-_Awesomeknight1234#Discussion 12:36 ^Can't believe Knight would do this! 12:36 What? 12:37 OMG 12:37 Knight 12:38 Who else think's his rights should be removed? 12:38 12:40 i saw nothing bad at that link 12:40 Oh, well it is very complex, he basically vandalized the wiki, and he has a sockpuppet. 12:40 Nothing bad? 12:41 I hate Mr. brick alot but... 12:41 http://buildingbricks.wikia.com/wiki/6857_The_Dynamic_Duo_Funhouse_Escape?diff=5363&oldid=5312 wow............... 12:42 MT pm 12:43 Also 12:43 Forum:Request_for_removal_of_rights-_Awesomeknight1234#Something_else 12:52 Bye! 12:52 12:54 Wait a second... 12:54 "He told me, so did Sonofhades when we asked him what was that about." 12:54 I did not 12:58 >_> 12:59 >_> 12:59 <_< 01:00 Hi 01:00 hello hades. 01:01 ;( 01:01 dif! 01:01 friend 01:02 <717dif> Oh hi 01:02 Hi, how are you? 01:02 I've decided i'm gonna leave wikia unless vandalism stops on my wiki. 01:02 <717dif> Good 01:02 <717dif> Not that 01:03 Ik 01:03 I've had tons of GREAT/HORRIBLE memories. 01:03 <717dif> What is Ik 01:04 I know 01:04 <717dif> OH 01:04 But i can't bear to get on to see "you have new messages on the Buildingbricks wiki" 01:04 <717dif> Me 01:05 See the words YOU S**K! 01:05 <717dif> Is that to me 01:05 no 01:05 <717dif> Ok 01:05 thats what knight said. 01:05 to me. 01:05 Mr.Brick PM 01:06 Mt pm 01:06 Bug pm 01:07 bug is away hades. 01:07 Did you seriously just censor suck? >_> 01:08 <717dif> PM Soh 01:08 Really Mr.Brick? 01:08 Vandalism will never stop 01:09 It's a natural part of Wikia 01:09 The imature idiots will go to a random wiki and vandalize it 01:09 There is nothing but deleting your own wiki that can ever stop that. 01:09 Or if you make it so only admins and higher can edit it 01:10 <717dif> Why can't you stop fighting or I will leave this wiki as easy as that 01:10 Why would you leave a wiki over this? 01:10 I didn't mean to argue.sorry dif. ;( 01:10 Sorry. 01:11 I've been having a really hard and depressing day 01:11 bb wiki was the only place where I felt loved. 01:11 why MT? 01:11 ... Wikia's being slow right now. 01:11 <717dif> Well I want to enjoy and have fun 01:11 Just difficult times in life happen 01:12 And I'm stressed because my finals are tomorrow 01:12 BRB 01:12 Finals? 01:12 Like the star test? 01:12 Though I'm not really that stressed about those 01:12 Uuh... 01:12 I think so 01:12 Ok 01:12 dif I have a question-Can you change your avatar to lego cap. america(You don't have too) :) 01:14 <717dif> Why 01:14 <717dif> ??? 01:15 <1999bug> I have Finals in a little bit too, MT. ._. 01:15 <717dif> MT told me that I don't need to 01:15 ok that's still cool.;) 01:16 <717dif> Thx for you to get it 01:16 Mr.Brick even said that you didnt need to. :P 01:16 get what? 01:16 <717dif> I love him he is so cool 01:16 mt or me? 01:19 racelord? 01:19 yes @dif. 01:19 <717dif> I am not going 01:19 oh. 01:20 I'm sorry I'm so nervous i said that. 01:20 <717dif> Why 01:20 It was an accident. 01:20 <717dif> I don't get nothing of it 01:20 dif pm me. 01:20 <717dif> OK 01:21 <717dif> Hi 01:21 <717dif> Luwikibot 01:22 dif pm me back. 08:58 Hi CJC 09:05 Hey 09:05 Hi 09:14 Hey.. Guys... I'm really really tired 09:14 hi 09:14 Don't sssssleep 09:14 I don't want to be alone 09:14 Ok.. I'll try not... To 09:14 Zzzzzz 09:14 :P 09:15 ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz 09:15 ^^best way to say it 09:15 Yeah :P 09:15 I see you finally got an avatar, Mat 09:15 :) 09:15 Yeah 09:15 Nice 09:16 I haven't changed my avatr in a month. 09:16 *avatar 09:16 I gtg to bed in a few minutes 09:16 ChechMate? 09:16 Do you want to enter my contest? 09:16 Its 5:16 AM and I haven't slept at all 09:16 Which contest? 09:16 Oh 09:17 Wait... 09:17 User_blog:Mat96/Tribesmen_Contest 09:17 Hmm 09:17 I'll see what I can do 09:17 gtg 09:19 Wait a second.... Mat, did you copy my awards? 09:19 :) 09:19 No 09:19 Oh, well it kinda looks like it 09:19 :P 09:19 I actually copied the code from Irnakk's award, with a permission 09:20 Ah 09:22 And BB fixed them a bit, because there was something wrong with them 09:22 Well I gtg to bed now 09:22 See ya 09:22 Zzzzzz 09:25 I'm alone 10:26 Hey 10:26 :) Hi o/ 10:27 Lol, Squidward 10:28 Hi 10:30 :) 10:32 How are you? 10:37 Hey 10:37 Hi 10:37 How are you? 10:39 Good :) 10:39 i need to go in 8 minutes 10:44 Do any of you know why Czech is angry at me? 10:46 No 10:46 Well right whenever I come on chat, he leaves. 10:49 Bye Mat 10:49 Bye 01:35 Hi Mat o/ 01:35 :) 01:36 Hi Hades o/ 01:36 Hey guys o/ 01:37 How are you guys? 01:37 Do you like the present Buildingbricks? xD 01:37 Good :) 01:37 Oh no 01:37 Link 01:38 Dude Knight and I are in trouble here and there 01:38 You need to stop 01:38 http://buildingbricks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:38 I'll show you 01:38 What? 01:39 Forum:Request_for_removal_of_rights-_(multiple) 01:39 Irnakk 01:39 They are going to find out who you are 01:40 You need to stop 01:40 Who i am? 01:40 They will block you and your IP there and you will get busted here 01:41 Then... 01:41 Then what? 01:41 I have no other choice 01:42 No chocie to do what? 01:42 I can't stay here.. 01:42 Yeah you can 01:42 I am 01:42 If you stop 01:42 They won't 01:42 Did you just do that? 01:43 No, i need to leave 01:43 Why? 01:43 I barely fit in Brickipedia 01:43 Neither do I beacause of that 01:43 01:43 I'm gonna live it down though 01:44 And show everyone that I will be an admin someday 01:44 I can't enter any wiki 01:44 Sigh 01:44 :( 01:44 You really want to leave? 01:44 If you do 01:45 I made a mistake joining brickipedia 01:45 Look at all these 01:45 Brickipedia:Requests_for_chat_moderator#Irnakk 01:45 Now everyone will soon tell the other wiki's 01:45 If you wanna leave, at least oppose there 01:45 And say I am leaving wiki 01:46 No, that request is ending because i don't need to be a mod 01:46 It looks like you will be unless you oppose there 01:46 And say you are leaving 01:46 When i leave,remember, i won't be coming back 01:47 Ik 01:47 Sigh 01:47 Hi 01:47 Hades, continue in PM 01:47 Hi dif o/ 01:47 <717dif> Hi 01:47 <717dif> Good to be here 01:48 <717dif> how are you all 01:48 Good, and you? 01:48 <717dif> Good 01:49 Hello 01:49 How are you 01:49 <717dif> What are we going to talk about 01:49 <717dif> hi 01:50 hello 01:50 I don't know... 01:50 Wow 01:50 Hello 01:50 Crowd coming in 01:50 Hello 01:50 Haw is everyone? 01:50 *How 01:50 I'm good. 01:51 How are you? 01:51 Good, and you guys? 01:51 Good thanks for asking. 01:52 <717dif> Good good 01:52 Hey Irnakk 01:53 So whats up? 01:53 <717dif> not mutch 01:53 Nothin much 01:54 Me niether 01:54 Nothing much. 01:57 <717dif> Soh PM 01:58 Did anyone see the new spinners and booster packs? 01:58 <717dif> Yes 01:58 I did. 01:58 I will get Slithraa, Bytar and Lizaru. 01:59 <717dif> Luzaru and Nrg Cole and i think spitta 02:00 I'll get Lloyd ZX,Slithraa,Mezmo,NRG Jay, and Fangdam 02:00 Or NRG Zane instead of Fangdam 02:01 I gave away all my spinners 02:01 So I am buying some more 02:02 <717dif> Why did you give them away 02:02 <717dif> were they lame 02:02 No 02:02 Because the kid I gave them to 02:02 His house had caaught fire 02:03 <717dif> Oh 02:03 So I gave some of my stuff to him 02:03 That very nice of you 02:03 <717dif> Thats nice 02:03 Yes. 02:04 I think I got him into lego to... =P 02:04 Wow 02:05 <717dif> PM some one 02:05 Guys don't go anywhere.BRB 02:05 gtg 02:05 bye 02:06 <717dif> No 02:06 <717dif> were 02:21 Welcome back 02:21 I'm baaack!!! 02:22 So whats up 02:23 <717dif> Hi 02:24 <717dif> Brb 02:24 <717dif> Nothing 02:26 <717dif> What dose LUWikiBot do 02:27 He logs the chat. 02:37 Well gtg 02:40 Hello 02:40 Hi 02:45 Hi guys o/ 02:45 Hello Soh 02:45 Hi Clone 02:47 Welcome back! 02:47 :) 02:49 Hi 02:50 <717dif> hi 02:50 Hi 02:52 Clone 02:52 Did Knight ever end up changing his name? 02:53 No 02:54 k 02:54 Hello 02:54 Hi 02:55 Hi 02:55 Hows everyone 02:55 Hi 02:55 <717dif> Hi 02:55 Good, and you? 02:55 <717dif> Soh Pm 02:55 Great 02:55 Hai o/ 02:55 Hi 02:55 Hi 02:55 o/ 02:55 Hi o/ 02:56 <717dif> Hi to all of youo/ 02:56 <717dif> mi bad 02:56 <717dif> *my 02:59 So whats up? 02:59 The sky 03:00 I gtg 03:00 bye guys 03:01 See ya everyone o/ 03:02 :D What's up? The sky. 03:03 Clouds 03:03 <717dif> LOL 03:04 bye 03:05 Hello 03:06 Seeya later 03:06 03:06 Hello 03:17 hey 03:18 so everyone excited to get Marvel minifigs? 03:19 hello? 03:20 oh of course im excited for the Marvel themes 03:20 yeah me too 03:21 so whats your fave hero? 03:21 my fave is Iron Man 03:21 cool 03:21 They're already out 03:21 i aint talking to you 03:21 sorry 03:22 oh yeah so whats yours? 03:22 well mine's Captain America 03:23 So who are you talking to then?, yourself? 03:24 yes 03:29 Ok 03:32 You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity? 03:36 well its because no one was talking to me 03:36 no choice to talk to someone very close to you 03:36 yourself 03:36 im outta here 04:01 Hi 04:01 hi 04:02 Hi 04:02 I have a terrible headache 04:03 :/ 04:03 give me sympathy 04:03 :P 04:03 I'm feeling impatient 04:04 I don't wanna wait til June 15th 04:04 :) 04:04 :D 04:14 Hello 04:14 Hi 04:15 Hey 04:16 Hi 04:16 Wow, I don't think I know anyone here besides luwb and bobby 04:16 Oh and you LS 04:17 I might come back later 04:17 Hi guys o/ 04:18 Pam pam4 comes from the Club Penguin wiki. 04:18 Mat96 is actually active a lot. 04:18 Hi 04:22 So how is everyone? 04:22 Good 04:23 I'm good. 04:29 BB are you a admin or b crat? 04:29 Admin 04:32 k 04:34 Hi 04:34 Hello 04:34 Hi 04:34 <717dif> Hi 04:34 How are you guys? 04:34 <717dif> Good 04:34 Great 04:37 I GTG, I have some homework to do. 04:37 <717dif> Bye LEGO 04:37 See ya o/ 04:37 <717dif> PM Soh 04:37 Wow 04:37 Are you aloud to do a mod request right after 1 closes? 04:38 <717dif> me 04:38 No BB 04:39 BRB 04:41 DUPLO_Penguin_Plush 04:41 D: 04:42 Lego made dolls like this? 04:42 No bricks! 04:42 I'm baaack 04:43 Anyone there? 04:43 Meesa 04:43 Hi 04:44 How is everyone? 04:48 Anyone here? 04:49 Me 04:49 <717dif> Sorry editing in my page 04:49 <717dif> It was in sets that I own 04:50 I forgot, I have 1 of those pages to... 04:50 <717dif> Want to see what I edited 04:51 <717dif> are there many ring in LOTR 04:51 Hello 04:51 <717dif> Hi 04:51 I think there is only one ring 04:52 <717dif> OH thx 04:52 <717dif> but your not sure 04:53 back 04:53 o? 04:53 * o/ 04:54 BB 04:54 Are you a crat? 04:54 Guys the LOTR set are at target.com 04:54 Probably a amazon.com to 04:55 <717dif> Were I live there are no Targets so that I can't get the Orc Forge 04:56 You can get it online 04:57 I am not a crat 04:57 although if you were offering the job I would not say no :p 04:58 Hello o/ 04:59 Is this BB an Bcrat? 05:00 No 05:00 Ok 05:01 Oh, found the list 05:02 <717dif> Hi 05:02 <717dif> Berry 05:03 I gtg in a second 05:03 Dentist of doom apointment 05:03 <717dif> Talk to you 05:05 Talk to me? 05:06 <717dif> Tell me how dose it go 05:06 Ok 05:06 It's just the orthodontist 05:06 He has to check my braces and stuff 05:06 <717dif> I just saw the death of Boromir and Lurtz.It was epic. 05:07 <717dif> So why Dentist of Doom 05:08 lol 05:08 The dentist office is about 2 hours away 05:08 We moved but had such a grreat dentist, we stayed with him 05:08 <717dif> My check ups are Very Quick 05:08 Mine are 05:08 But it takes 2 hours to get there 05:08 and back 05:09 is another 2 05:09 <717dif> Oh yea 4 hours 05:09 Hi Clone o/ 05:10 <717dif> Hi clone 05:10 I gtg in a second... about to leave... 05:10 <717dif> No your like my Bff in the wiki 05:11 :D 05:11 Oh I gtg 05:11 bye 05:11 :( 05:11 o/ 05:12 <717dif> Bye 05:12 <717dif> When you go I will go 05:12 <717dif> so that 05:12 Hello 05:13 <717dif> Hi clone 05:13 hey 05:13 <717dif> GTG 05:16 Hi RaceLord o/ 05:19 Hi Spy 05:20 hi 05:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smETLCCPTVo 05:21 bloody, violent funny! 05:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jzApuEW0U4&feature=relmfu 05:23 even funnier! 05:24 Make sure your links are appropriate, Spy 05:24 yeah 05:24 just youtube 05:24 Just because it's on Youtube doesn't mean it's appropriate 05:25 lego youtube 05:25 It's LEGO! 05:25 I must be appriopriate :P 05:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoqtwmuTyQQ&feature=relmfu 05:26 Do you mean the official LEGO account thingy? 05:26 How something about LEGO can be wrong? 05:27 I've seen some pretty bad LEGO videos 05:27 There was even once where I tried to watch a video, and then it started showing warnings that it contained porn 05:27 (and I closed it) 05:28 :O 05:28 BRB 05:28 lego+mini golf 05:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOvEhWfneUM 05:29 is this final? 05:29 drew 05:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOvEhWfneUM 05:29 really funny 05:30 :P 05:31 Yep Racelord it is 05:31 it looks bad, could be better 05:33 they should bring back and do some work on it 05:34 That's great, SSX! 05:34 I'm really sick, so I don't exactly feel like typing happy emoticons right now :/ 05:34 I have a nasty headache 05:35 Me too 05:35 I was throwing up last night :( 05:35 I got dehydrated yesterday 05:35 Hmm... 05:35 I wonder if I am 05:35 I haven't drank anything 05:35 Maybe that'd help 05:35 drink lots of water 05:35 yeah 05:35 Yeah :/ 05:35 I need to 05:36 I assume you've seen the star wars brickfilm, SSX 05:36 I forget what it's called :P 05:36 Uh... 05:37 I'll go look 05:37 You should watch it you haven't 05:37 hmm 05:37 I'm not sure if I saw it 05:37 :P 05:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o55cWmm8PAk&feature=relmfu 05:37 lol 05:37 That wasn't very specific... 05:37 It was made by Fancypants on YT 05:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijpH6an-JIQ 05:38 Seen that 05:39 I figured... 05:39 It's pretty popular 05:40 Do you guys make your own brickfilms? 05:40 no 05:40 wow 05:40 that is cool 05:41 i did but they failed 05:41 No, but I make other kinds of stopmotion 05:41 Brb 05:41 mo only 2 good ones are on my youtube channel Legoguyproductions1 05:41 My* 05:42 Brb 05:43 They're hard to make... 05:43 I try to make them, but I'm not home very much 05:43 We're building a house, so I'm out there a lot 05:44 And there's no computers or internet out there yet 05:44 But when I will get my LEGO parts back, I will try to make some animations 05:46 I just finished filming one the other day... 05:46 It's just a cheesy comercial, though 05:46 For the Eco Car :P 05:51 Infact I should probably be editing that right now... 05:57 My craptastic LEGO stop motions http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9qDQxtJRsQ 05:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghYt_y6Eh-Y 05:57 How many brickfilms have you made total? 05:58 Brb 05:58 A few 05:58 I will upload them later 05:58 Brb 05:58 I was well over a hundred before I got better than those are 06:00 Well, it's actually better than my animations :P 06:00 :P 06:00 It just takes a lot of practice, Clone 06:01 I've never seen someone who's made less than 20 videos have a video better than yours 06:01 And I believe I've seen over a thousand brickfilmer newbies 06:02 I g2g 06:02 cya 06:02 :( 06:02 C-ya 06:02 SSX has left the building! 06:02 XD 06:02 (new one there) 06:03 :P 06:11 Did anyone watch those videos? 06:14 not me 06:17 Hi 06:22 brb 06:26 Back 06:26 Hi 06:27 Hi IMF 06:28 Oh, whoops 06:28 What? 06:29 I said hi when you ;eft chat because i wasn't paying attention 06:29 *left 06:30 That must have been a small glitch 06:30 Oh, you didn't leave? 06:31 hello 06:31 Hi 06:31 i watced avengers 06:31 hi 06:31 just camed back home 06:31 no jeyo 06:31 Yeah, that happens 06:31 it whas good but not that good then the first iron man 06:31 *SPOILER ALLERT' 06:31 Was the plot okay? 06:32 it looks cool 06:32 Can you please not ruin the avengers as i have not seen it yet 06:32 ok 06:32 neither have I, but I really wan't to 06:32 same 06:32 *want 06:33 next im going to watc Amazing spiderman and the dark knight rises 06:33 but that is in the summer 06:33 cool 06:33 but the best thing now 06:33 SNOW HAS SMEALTED 06:33 YES 06:33 I might watch Spidey but not the dark Knight 06:33 Why not the dark knight rises? 06:34 i think its gonna be EPIC 06:34 I never really cared for all these batman movies 06:34 batman has gotten kind of old 06:34 they've been repeating batman since the 80's 06:34 Amd there was a batman TV show in the 60's 06:34 you should whatc the Batman begins and Dark Knight 06:34 Its not the same 06:35 It gets better and better 06:35 Brb 06:35 becouse batman is preatty mutc a badass in the 2 newest movies 06:37 Joker is really good in Dark knight 06:37 Really insane? 06:37 R.I.P H.L 06:38 and still H.L boath the Dark knight whould be hollywood rubbish 06:38 but it whasnt 06:38 Whats H.L? 06:38 Heath Ledger 06:39 he played the Joker 06:39 R.I.P 06:39 in the Dark Knight 06:39 ohh 06:39 he did scuitcide 06:39 Drugs. 06:39 I know 06:40 Drugs are nasty things. 06:40 here whas medican robbery 06:40 they stold drugs 06:40 Police captured them 06:40 good 06:40 but they askaped 06:40 !? 06:40 thats too bad 06:40 g2g 06:40 bye 06:41 i cant be live some idiot robbed Kiiminkis medican center 06:41 my dad works in medican center 06:41 but he works in Kempele 06:42 what's that? 06:42 do you mean Kiiminki or Kempele 06:42 Kempele 06:42 those are places in Finland 06:42 Oh 06:42 i live in Kiiminki 06:42 I wouldn't know 06:42 yeah 06:42 I live in the U.S 06:43 ok 06:43 here whas hot today 06:43 how hot? 06:43 16 06:43 Celsius? 06:43 yeah 06:43 Plus 16 06:44 and if that is redicilous 06:44 one moment 06:44 let me convert that... 06:44 springs are not hot normally here 06:44 That's 60 degrees F 06:44 but whe got like plus 28 in summer 06:45 but im used to walk whit T-shirt and shorts 06:45 It's 20 degrees C where i am 06:45 in 3 minus celsius 06:45 Whoa! 06:45 realy? 06:45 that isnt so hard 06:46 just come here in autumn 06:46 so you can feel it 06:46 Where? 06:46 Fnland? 06:46 OK DO NOT TAKE IT SERIUSLY 06:46 it whas just an example 06:46 Yeah I know :D 06:47 What does everyone think abt the user rights removal. 06:47 :-P 06:47 removal? 06:47 whait a second 06:47 what does it mean 06:47 i use google 06:48 ok 06:48 brb 06:48 emmm 06:48 Hey BerryBrick, 06:48 i dont got removed friens or enything like that 06:48 PM 06:49 back 06:49 i want beary juice 06:49 red whine beary juice is GOOD 06:49 I want cherries 06:49 especially the bright yellow ones 06:49 i hate cherries 06:49 how can tjis be? 06:49 i like Finnish bearys 06:49 *this 06:50 Never had Finnish berries. 06:50 bluebarrys 06:50 strawberys 06:50 Those are good. 06:50 rasberrys 06:50 Yes! 06:50 How about plums? 06:50 i eated one summer full buccet of rasberrys 06:50 plums? 06:51 whait i use google again 06:51 that dosnt mean enything 06:51 Yeah, plums. Black skin over a bright red inside? 06:51 oh plums 06:51 Hi! 06:52 i eat those violet crispy tasting plums in the summer cuarters 06:52 dang i refreshed the chat 06:52 i like cowbery 2 06:52 they got lot of them in Finland 06:52 Racelord I hate it when that happens. 06:53 Cowberry!? 06:53 Cowberry juice is lovely 06:53 its those red barrys 06:53 in the forrest 06:54 those litlle bit strong tasting red barrys 06:54 My forests aren't the same as yours. 06:54 btw 06:54 Do you guys consider yourselves my friend? 06:55 and cranberry 06:55 ok.. 06:55 Cranberries are SOUR 06:55 GOOD 06:55 I 06:55 ? 06:55 they grow on swamps 06:55 I didn't mean to do that 06:56 No 06:56 No what? 06:56 As i don't know you 06:56 Oh 06:56 whe go to shearc cranberrys in the swamp whit my granny 06:56 in autumn 06:58 one day i almost drowned int he swamp :D 06:58 g2g 06:58 bye 07:06 Hi MT o/ 07:08 gtg 07:14 hello o/ 07:16 hello? 07:17 Hello 07:17 o/ 07:17 o/ 07:18 Hi Bob /o 07:19 o/ * 07:21 hi 07:21 hello o/ 07:22 look waht knight wrote on Building bricks wiki (contains swearing) http://buildingbricks.wikia.com/wiki/Message_for_Mr.Brick?action=history 07:22 Hello Bobby 07:22 It is horrible 07:22 Please don't link to pages that have swearing in them 07:22 There is not swearing on there 07:22 no* 07:23 Uh... 07:23 yes there is 07:23 Yeah, there is... 07:23 we need the proof though 07:23 I am shocked this happend though :( 07:23 You think that is swear words xD 07:24 I'm not 07:24 I knew it would happen 07:24 Yeah... 07:24 I am surprised by it 07:25 But every time I get the feeling I got when Knight was becoming a mod, something like this happens 07:25 de modding to me is the only option 07:26 if anyone wants to see what is said PM me 07:31 <1999bug> This will seem awful to say, but Mr. Brick had it coming... 07:31 Hi Bug 07:31 <1999bug> Hi 07:31 I know he did 07:31 o/ 07:32 It is terrible, but I do agree. 07:32 That didn't seem awfull, i completely agree 07:32 \o 07:32 Same glitch? 07:32 Hey, Bug! 07:33 -_-". 07:33 <1999bug> Hi 07:33 hey bug. 07:33 <1999bug> Hi o/ 07:33 btw I have the new Ninjago Weapon Pack. 07:34 hello aguma 07:34 <1999bug> Cool 07:35 hey bobby 07:35 the problem is it might look bad on the wiki 07:35 what would? 07:36 an incedenct 07:36 *incident 07:36 what happened? 07:36 <1999bug> Mr. Brick did the exact same thing to Knight's wiki... 07:36 <1999bug> Not to the same degree, but he still did it. 07:37 Mr. brick vandalized catlepedia so knight did more vandalizam on mr. bricks wiki 07:37 Hello. 07:37 Both parties are in the wrong 07:37 <1999bug> He also swore on CP's talkpage. 07:37 oh, hello 07:37 Hi, Spinjitzu 07:37 I'm confused on what happened. 07:37 who did the swearing 07:37 <1999bug> Mr. Brick should have a banning forum. >_> 07:37 <1999bug> Mr. Brick 07:37 on Cps talk page 07:38 of course -_-". 07:38 @bug: we should'nt ban people for actions on other wikis 07:38 <1999bug> I know 07:38 Mr.Brick should have been banned ages ago 07:38 <1999bug> But he has done much worse here. 07:38 I don't think Mr.Brick would be banned though. 07:38 removing rights is fine though 07:38 Why? 07:38 Not as bad as some users like JMS. 07:38 <1999bug> Anyone notice Volcam is only banned from chat? -_- 07:39 He's getting there Berrybrick 07:39 <1999bug> I disagree.. 07:39 I spoke with Volcam the other day 07:39 <1999bug> When he was in that argument with Czech, Czech acted as if he were having suicidal thoughts.. 07:40 Wait, what? 0_o 07:40 Czech was? or Mr.Brick was? 07:40 <1999bug> Czech was 07:40 <1999bug> In PM 07:40 What the... 07:40 Why not smack some sense into Mr. Brick and Volcam :\? 07:41 <1999bug> If we smack sense into Volcam he'll smack the wiki with vandalism. o.O 07:41 we need an emergeny council 07:41 :p 07:41 Or report them to the Wiki Statff. 07:41 *staff 07:41 but it allways seems we have to sort out the lego wikis 07:41 <1999bug> Volcam has been, I believe. 07:41 Volcam has is banned across wikia 07:42 I talked to him a few days ago 07:42 So did i 07:42 Volcam... 07:42 Also Jedi you really need to see someone about the chat glitch. 07:42 Can we tell then who is back up account is? 07:42 Volcams? 07:42 He's Clone, not jedi :P 07:43 I call him Jedi :p 07:43 <1999bug> He has... 07:43 StevenJP is his back-up account. 07:43 <1999bug> Wikia Staff kicked him for it. =P 07:43 Wiki staff can't even fix it 07:43 <1999bug> We know. 07:43 No its not LS 07:43 Please call me Clone NOT Jedi 07:43 <1999bug> Yes it is, Bob. 07:43 Okay Clone. 07:43 <1999bug> It has numbers on the end, however. 07:44 no he another one Bug 07:44 Yes. 07:44 he has another one that he talked to me with 07:44 <1999bug> I know 07:44 <1999bug> He has more than one 07:44 He has lots of back-up accounts. 07:44 <1999bug> He is currently using LeonardoDaVinci 07:44 He just wants to destroy our wiki with them. 07:45 -_-". This is just like the issue with Sid on the Thomas Wiki -_-". 07:45 Why is he trying to do this? 07:45 right 07:45 <1999bug> Uh 07:45 and Bug 07:45 <1999bug> Volcam also attacked the Thomas Wiki... 07:45 I need to talk to you in PM 07:45 <1999bug> o.O 07:45 <1999bug> Ok 07:48 Speaking with Knight right now 07:48 Hi Darth o/ 07:48 Hi! 07:48 I have to go, it's 10.48 p.m. here. 07:48 Bye everyone! 07:48 okay 07:48 o/ 07:48 o/ o/ 07:48 Review:Aztec_Warrior/Darth_henry What does everyone think ofthis review? 07:48 * of this 07:50 Thank you. 07:50 I am sorry for the trouble I might have caused. 07:50 How ever can I thank you, Berry? 07:50 You mean the trouble you have caused 07:51 Yes, let's not talk about that. 07:51 :( 07:51 But its the current talk of the wiki though :/ 07:51 I want to say that I'm sorry to Mr,Brick. 07:51 *Mr.Brick. 07:52 Though I can only say it on talk page. :/ 07:52 We could talk about something else. 07:52 Yes 07:52 I suggest AiWL day! 07:53 AiWL day?! 07:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWjLjPqwtk8 07:54 What the... did i just watch?! 07:54 That was the most annoying thing ever. 07:55 That is what your avatar is from! 07:55 This is why I don't watch stuff like that : 07:55 :\. 07:56 What are the 3 core lego themes again? 07:56 Castle 07:56 Space, Castle, and City/Town 07:56 ok 07:57 Brb 08:00 Hey, DH... 08:00 Uh... 08:01 Town 08:01 I got your message after I did that. 08:01 I think that might be a tad to long :P 08:01 OK 08:01 What do you think about it? 08:01 I dunno. 08:01 Do you think it's fine? 08:01 If it was at the bottom it might be 08:01 I thought we were supposes to do it. 08:01 But you have to scroll past it to get to the other info 08:02 Yeah 08:02 But only on the subthemes... 08:02 Oh. 08:02 Sorry. 08:02 I think 08:02 I dunno' 08:02 I'm just guessing I guess 08:02 Let's just continue and an admin will tell us if we are right or if we should stop. 08:03 Sure 08:04 Hey 08:05 Hey 08:05 Evan? 08:05 Hey 08:06 Bob PM. 08:06 Hey 08:06 Hi. 08:06 okay 08:06 o/ 08:06 Hi bob. 08:07 Heyo everyone! 08:08 Hey 08:12 Hey, DH 08:12 I wouldn't do the Bionicle one yet 08:13 Hi. 08:13 hi 08:13 i luv bionicle 08:13 wow almost everyone here is a chat mod 08:13 Just singing gravity hurts as loud as I can. (my favourite song) 08:13 lol 08:14 hey yu guys, i need a memory refreshment... 08:14 Hey 08:14 Never heard of that song 08:14 me neither 08:14 Link to it please? 08:14 what was steven's full username? i need it for my chat room rules 08:15 i hate to bring him up 08:15 Sure 08:15 Hello. 08:15 Hai 08:15 hi jeyo 08:15 Hi 08:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WUxU5oLI68 08:15 Best 08:15 Song 08:16 Ever 08:16 lol 08:16 watever -_-\ 08:17 Mom's home gtg :( 08:17 Bye. 08:17 allo again 08:18 Hi Spy 08:18 Hi Spy. 08:18 Has anybody heard this song? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4BLVznuWnU 08:20 No 08:22 Well, it's ironic to mention it in this chat. (wink) 08:24 Not really 08:25 Lego House. Lego? Brickipedia? 08:25 -_- 08:27 That is not very funny -__ 08:27 -_- 08:28 What? 08:29 That really wasn't funny 08:29 I'm just saying it was ironic. Sheesh. 08:35 08:35 argh 08:35 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/323756 08:35 there 08:35 Code doesn't work on chat 08:36 does too 08:36 at least links 08:37 wow! 08:37 just discovered that I can drag&drop photos into the MOCpages uploader! 08:37 sweet! 08:43 GTG bye. 08:45 Bye :) 08:45 Hey Mat :D 08:45 Hi 08:45 How are you? 08:46 Good, what about you? 08:47 Me too 08:47 That's good. 08:58 back 09:00 gtg 09:00 Bye 09:00 bye 09:00 o/ 09:01 Bye Mat :D 09:01 hello! 09:02 Hey. 09:02 o/ 09:02 Bob secure. 09:02 okay 09:02 so whats up? 09:02 Nothing much. 09:03 Mr.Brick, 09:03 Hi 09:03 Forum:Request_for_removal_of_rights-_(multiple) 09:03 Czech 09:03 Hey Czech 09:03 He is not blocked?! 09:03 What? 09:03 Czech PM 09:04 Blocked? 09:04 o/ 09:04 Czech PM 09:04 hey Czech why did you block PMs? 09:04 what did I do! 09:06 Why is Mr.Brick not blocked?! 09:06 Czech? 09:06 Back 09:06 chat messed up on me. 09:06 hi 09:06 What did I say? 09:07 oh PM 09:07 Hai 09:07 o/ 09:07 hey 09:07 User_blog:Evanf/Wiping_my_slate 09:07 09:07 http://securewikichat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 09:07 ^People 09:07 hi 09:08 Hi 09:08 ni 09:08 Hey 09:09 Guys 09:09 ni? 09:09 User_blog:Evanf/Wiping_my_slate 09:09 Hello. 09:11 Why did cligra say on my talk page Hello. Your attacks on another user have been reverted. If you continue to attack other users, then you will be blocked from editing. Thanks. 09:11 09:11 09:11 You don' want to know why. 09:11 I actually don't know myself 09:11 You were spamming, etc. 09:11 Saying things you don't need to. 09:12 to who? 09:12 I do... 09:12 Unfortuantly.. 09:12 I am WAY to nosy.. 09:12 You were saying things you didn't need to. 09:12 When? and to who? 09:13 I don't know. But you were. 09:14 Hey guys. 09:14 Is Nerf back? 09:14 o/ 09:14 Czech pm. 09:14 Hello. 09:15 Hey clone 09:15 Hi G4 09:15 Hello Grovyle! o/ 09:16 How are you? 09:16 Good 09:16 Where do you live again, clone? 09:16 Isn't it England or Australia? 09:17 or britain? 09:17 The UK 09:17 Have you ever eaten a crumpet? 09:17 xD no 09:18 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 09:18 I live in Australia :D 09:18 Hi everyone o/ 09:18 America! 09:18 Hi Soh 09:18 Oh nvm I gtg 09:18 :( 09:18 Bye! :( 09:20 Be here for a few minutes 09:20 bye g2g o/ 09:21 Bye Bob! 09:21 I gtg toO! 09:21 Bye everyone! 09:21 CGCJ PM. 09:21 Also Read and comment -- User_blog:Evanf/Wiping_my_slate 09:24 I read Evan.Thank you ;) ;( because I'm leaving wikia. 09:24 <717dif> Hi 09:24 hello dif. 09:24 User:Mistor_Brick who created this account? 09:24 not me I swear. 09:25 Mr. Brick 09:25 hello ninja. 09:25 As I couldn't choose a place to say this 09:25 hi 09:25 Blog, talk page, etc. 09:25 <717dif> Soh PM 09:26 I think this is the best here. I am sorry for vandalising your wiki 09:26 I won't ever participate in it again 09:26 <717dif> PM Soh 09:26 It doesn't matter anyways!Because i'm leaving wikia. 09:26 <717dif> This one 09:26 <717dif> ??? 09:27 I'm getting on chat to spread the word because every time I write a blog,it gets shut down. 09:27 <717dif> Oh 09:28 (sad) 09:28 Why, Mr.B? 09:28 I'm leaving because of my wiki's vandalism and knight(because of what he said..) 09:28 I'm so depressed.. 09:28 what did knight say? 09:29 he called me tons of disturbing words and a ba***** 09:29 oh yeah, you told me 09:30 Everyone hates my guts.... 09:30 ;( 09:30 I don't. 09:30 I have no friends..just bullies.. 09:30 Mr.Brick 09:30 Sadly after everything that has happened 09:30 We will never be friends 09:30 But I don't hate your guts 09:31 I be your friend brick! 09:31 My mom,dad,sister,brothers,sister's bf,and everyone in real life hates me. 09:31 hades that's mean. 09:31 I just said I don't hate you're guts 09:31 *your 09:31 Besides,I never did anything to hurt you. 09:31 Sigh 09:31 I gtg 09:31 Bye guys 09:31 o/ 09:32 o/ 09:32 Plenty of us like you. 09:33 who? 09:33 You, me... 09:33 o/ 09:33 back 09:33 Hello. 09:34 hi 09:34 You don't understand... 09:34 how do you know they hate you? 09:35 looks like there are 2 LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes character packs 09:35 yep 09:35 how do you get them? 09:35 I don't know 09:36 You but them :P . 09:36 you but them? 09:36 <717dif> GTG Tennis 09:38 :P . You BUY them. 09:39 hi 09:39 Hi 09:40 Heyo Jeyo 09:40 Hi, Czech! 09:41 :) 09:42 gtg 09:42 bye 09:42 Which characters?I'll get them if i'm still living... 09:42 how do you make a new page for a page that got moved? i'm trying to make a page for DC Katana 09:42 Rename it, and edit. 09:43 How did they get that new pic of spidey? 09:44 ... 09:44 hello. 09:44 Klintrin PM 09:46 Ok 09:46 Ugh 09:46 Chat wont come up 09:47 Ok Jeyo 09:47 swell 09:48 jeyo hey. 09:48 Hi. 09:48 Does anybody know how to get chat hacks? One of the admins here Drew knows how to get them 09:48 No. We will not hack chat. Understood? 09:48 Ut's not a hack 09:48 It gives options like Afk 09:49 "Chat hacks?" 09:49 And stuff 09:49 That is a quote, sir. 09:49 Idk why everybody calls them that 09:49 Listen to at least the first 40 seconds of this soundtrack 09:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSV_YIkybGE 09:49 Umm okay 09:49 Back 09:49 I know how to 09:49 How? 09:50 I'll show you this afternoon 09:50 Ok 09:50 I have school soon. 09:50 It's 4:50 PM here :P 09:50 same here klint. 09:50 you mean where you live? 09:50 Yea 09:50 It's 7:50am here 09:50 For me it's 2:50 09:50 i live in Australia 09:50 Im on CT 09:51 Oh :P 09:51 I live in USA California 09:51 Me? I live in USA! 09:51 what state 09:51 can someone help me move Katana (DC) to Katana, and have Katana not be moved to Part 30173? 09:51 ? 09:51 I can't tell state. 09:51 Same 09:51 :P 09:51 My mom wont lettmi 09:51 :P 09:51 oh 09:52 Im not that old 09:52 Im in 7th grade 09:52 well people can only track tou or find you if you give your name and age, too, so... 09:52 *you 09:52 I share my state, only becasue I'm in Australia 09:52 Ikr? 09:53 I did a massive book report on Australia once. 09:53 I live in beautiful Sydney. 09:53 *bootifull :p 09:53 Do you want to quiz me to see what i know? 09:53 I can't atm 09:53 Im going to community central wikia too find help with chat haacks :P 09:53 There's this thing at my school where they sign yearbook cracks. 09:53 Im homeschool 09:54 Sam 09:54 *Same 09:54 They said:I just signed your crack! 09:54 Hey. 09:54 What? 09:55 Whaters? 09:55 can someone help me move Katana (DC) to Katana, and have Katana not be moved to Part 30173? 09:55 You might redrect it 09:55 That would be a bit easyer 09:56 RL Which characters?I'll get them if i'm still living... 09:56 What does the LUWiki bot do? 09:56 Keeps track of what we say in chat. 09:56 I've no idea 09:56 oh 09:56 Oh 09:56 It logs i guess 09:56 he does? 09:56 PM Mr.Brick 09:56 User:Mythrun's bot. 09:56 yeah 09:57 Im not active here most times im at LMBW 09:57 LMBW? 09:57 Thats y i never get on here :P 09:57 LEGO Message Board Wiki 09:57 hey X 09:57 Hello, AX 09:58 Hi, MT 09:58 Hello 09:58 Hey MT can you help me with the chat hacks? Like the Afk thing and stuff 09:58 Uuh.. 09:58 Drew1200 was gonna help me 09:58 No. 09:58 I'm not really the person to ask for that 09:58 Ok 09:58 You aren't hacking chat. 09:59 It's not an actual hack 09:59 Gah it's not a hack! 09:59 09:59 Yes he is. 09:59 I have them 09:59 Bug told me 09:59 He's probly the best person to ask 09:59 You just said "Can you help me hack chat?" What do you mean it isn't a hack! 09:59 Ok 09:59 Unless Drew's gonna tell you 09:59 Im leaving 09:59 It's not exactly a hack 09:59 why? 10:00 Just an upgrade 10:00 why are you leaving? 10:00 Makuta 10:01 I'm about to leave life... 10:01 You like Bionicles, right? 10:01 MT 10:01 I got bored 10:02 Makuta Tarkairadan 10:02 Hi 10:02 That's it i'm killing myself.. 10:02 um 10:03 ok 10:03 I'm tired of being bullied and not loved. 10:03 Who's bullying you? 10:03 Just chill out 10:03 Knight and vandals crossed the line. 10:03 Hi 10:03 Strange 10:03 Knightofawesomeness? 10:03 He's not here 10:04 I know but i think thats who Mr is talking bout' 10:04 Ohhhhhh 10:04 right 10:04 After I leave chat you'll know what will happened if I never come back. 10:05 Hey, Have you heard LEGO Back To The Future has just been passed by LEGO to be a new theme next year! 10:05 Finally! 10:05 LEGO BttF? 10:05 Yes 10:05 hmmm 10:05 bye i'm killing meself. 10:05 that could be interesting 10:05 bye 10:06 Its on LEGO Cuuso.com 10:06 Byez 10:06 I may have misspelled that 10:06 Czechy! 10:06 bye czech! 10:08 FOREVER.. 10:09 Remember my last words:I died for my wiki and country..... 10:10 Hi Again :P 10:11 I forgot something.. 10:11 What 10:11 I need to say bye to dif and green ninja.. 10:11 Whatya gonna kill urself wit? 10:12 They are my BF'S 10:12 knife. 10:12 Oh 10:14 bye RL! 10:14 Back. 10:14 Hi Knight.... 10:14 Hey, Knigh 10:14 t 10:14 I'm killing myself after saying bye to dif and green ninja. 10:15 They are the faithfullest BF's a guy could ever have. 10:15 Mr.Brick, I'm so very sorry. 10:15 Forum:Request_for_removal_of_rights-_(multiple)#An_apology_for_Mr.Brick 10:15 It doesn't matter anymore!I'm gonna die anyways. 10:16 Now that's overreacting... 10:16 ^^ 10:18 (Sharpens knife) 10:18 o_o 10:19 Dude 10:19 This kindastuff isn't needed on chat 10:19 NO! 10:19 Warn 1 10:19 Don't do it over that 10:19 I will. 10:19 Ughish 10:19 Everyone hates my guts. 10:19 Not really. 10:19 To be honest, I don't. 10:20 You really hurt me AK.. 10:20 You only did three wrong things, that's it. 10:20 Mr.Brick, you shouoldn't say these things on chat 10:20 You know I hate that name. 10:20 I'm sorry but 10:20 You used to be so nice... 10:20 I'm sorry. 10:20 Talking about slashing himself isn't good for chat 10:20 Ikr? 10:21 Next time, a indef ban 10:21 Ok i think i have the chat hacks now 10:21 How? 10:22 Ugh 10:22 They didn't work 10:23 A guy on communty centrel helped me 10:24 But it wont work :( 10:25 They dont work on internet explorer 10:25 Are you using internet explorer? 10:25 Yea.... 10:26 You should use chrome or something else 10:26 Crome? Where do you download it? 10:26 Idk 10:26 Chat not working.. 10:26 Google it I think 10:26 .. 10:26 That happens to me all the time, Brick. :P 10:27 I'm so sad. 10:27 Czech deepened the depression. 10:28 ... 10:29 :| 10:31 D: 10:31 Im bored 10:31 Everybody at LMBW left :( 10:33 Can someone make me something? 10:34 What? 10:34 Im good at making things :D 10:34 A thing saying:You have won 1st place one of Mr.Brick's LEGO contests! 10:35 For who? 10:35 and a 2nd place one and 3rd place one. 10:35 Oh, a award? 10:35 Will do! 10:35 Want a pic for them? 10:35 put hulk as the 1st place picture,iron man as 2nd,and hawkeye for 3rd. 10:36 Hmm Can you drop the pics on my Talk page? 10:36 ok thanks dude!owe you one! 10:36 sure.wait. 10:37 When they are done i will put them on your Talk page then you just copy the coding and paste them on whoevers profile you want :) 10:37 ok I'm having a contest 10:38 Ok. 10:39 I now have iron man and hulk pics. 10:39 just hawkeye and i'll be done. 10:39 Ok 10:39 It might take a while 10:40 about how long? 10:41 I want the hulk 1st place award to be gold outlines. 10:41 2nd place iron man to be silver. 10:41 Around 30 mins together 10:41 Ok 10:41 3rd place hawkeye to be bronze/brown. 10:41 Im almost done with 1st place 10:42 cool. 10:42 I posted hulk pic. 10:44 I posted all 3 ok? 10:44 thanks. 10:44 Ok im working on the pic right now.... 10:44 send me it when finished. 10:45 Back. 10:45 I will! 10:45 Mr.Brick, would you like me to make any Agents sets for you? 10:45 cool. 10:45 On one condition: 10:45 ? 10:46 (thinks) 10:47 If you apologize and revert ALL vandal edits(including edits that aren't yours) on my wiki. 10:47 Aren't they already reverted? 10:47 I always thought we were buddies. 10:47 And I thought I was blocked. :/ 10:48 I'll unblock you if you swear. 10:48 I swear that I won't swear. :P 10:48 (Swear as in cuss.) 10:48 good enough. 10:49 go to my brickipedia profile page and become an avenger if you want too. 10:49 Nah. 10:49 Don't need to be an Avenger. 10:50 sure? 10:50 1st place done 10:50 Im going to your talk page 10:50 cool. 10:51 thx. 10:53 .. 10:53 how do I unblock you? 10:54 I apologize for my brief absence earlier. 10:54 I was working on something, and I had to neglect this tab for a short amount of time. 10:54 10:54 Sorry for the inconvenience. 10:55 Hey peoples 10:55 o/ 10:55 it's ok protodude. 10:55 How do you unblock me? 10:55 yeah 10:56 If you don't know how to unblock user's from doing a private message, first you need to click onto the user's name on the chat, and proceed to click on the feature that allows you to unblock the particular user. 10:56 Easy as cake. 10:57 that's not it. 10:57 Oh, ok. 10:57 Could say Hello? :D Just kidding :D 10:57 its a wiki. 10:57 Simple 10:58 Special:UserRights/Awesomeknight1234 10:58 Time forrrrrr LEGOOOOOOOOOO trivia! 10:59 Mr.Brick, friendly PM. :) 10:59 o/ 10:59 Sorry, I forgot to greet you. :P 10:59 @Evanf 11:00 Read & Comment: User_blog:Evanf/Wiping_my_slate 11:01 Sorry, I can't read blogs at the moment. I can't even edit at the time. :/ 11:01 Don't ask me why, because it's a long story... 11:01 I have time. JK 11:01 Are Mr.Brick and Knight all fine now? 11:02 Yes. 11:02 :D 11:02 kinda. 11:02 Mr. Brick and Knight and me 11:02 We are friends. 11:02 Mr Brick? 11:02 Can we put this behind us? 2012 05 15